Da Ji
Da Ji is one of the primary antagonists in Koei's crossover series, Warriors Orochi. She can be playable in the original Warriors Orochi once the player has personally completed every stage in the game (including the gaiden stages). In Warriors Orochi 2, she is one of the initially available characters in the Orochi story. Role in Plot Warriors Orochi She serves the Serpent King, Orochi, in both games. She is a clever strategist and a powerful sorceress who enjoys making people suffer. She uses her cunning to force Orochi's often reluctant warriors to fight. She in fact was the one who released Orochi from imprisonment, she felt sympathy for him and wanting to see just how much pain and suffuring the Serpent King could cause. Also in Warriors Orochi 2 she showed great rivalry with her only rival Taigong Wang, who Da Ji herself commented that he (Taigong Wang) is no fun because he can see through all of her plans. Mystic Heroes Character Info Personality Two notable characteristics of Da Ji are that she is very good at deception and that she also has a penchant for "reminding" officers under Orochi's control of that fact often taunting them for it. She is a very sadistic and cruel person. She also has a fondness for large projectile siege weapons, like catapults and the cannons surrounding Koshi Castle. Interestingly, in Warriors Orochi 2, she fondly treats Himiko as a sister and she has a habit of calling Taigong Wang as "boy" and "my boy" (though Fu Xi and Nu Wa also share this trait). Voice Actors * Stephanie Sheh - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Mami Kingetsu - Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Yumi Tōma - Fengshen Yanyi Drama CD series Quotes *"You are simply inferior!" *"How pathetic!" *"Aim...Aim...Aim...& fire!" *"Lower your head & knees down to the ground!" *"Lord Orochi shall be your King!" *"Such filthy mortals, out of my way!" *"I thought I was...immortal..." *"With my charm and beauty, you shall bow before me!" *"I shall bring Chaos over peace!" *"Hahaha! Screams of hells...how melodious!" *"Your pain shall bring joy to me and Lord Orochi!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset Horse Moveset Fighting Style Da Ji fights primarily with the two floating orbs that follow her. She is constantly in motion, dancing gracefully while her orbs swing around her. She also uses magic for her more powerful moves. The fact that she doesn't stay still while attacking can be a challenge for new players. Weapons Historical Information She is based on one of King Zhou's concubines of the same name. She used her position and standing with the emperor to eventually bring ruin to the Shang Dynasty. She was also known for being very sadistic, and delighted at finding creative new ways to torture people. It was said that her favorite thing in the world was the screams of those in physical agony. She was eventually executed for the atrocities she committed. Her body however was not actually hers, Da Ji was a nine-tailed fox spirit created by Nu Wa (hence their recognition to each other in Warriors Orochi 2), later on to steal the body of the human Da Ji and destroy her soul. When she was executed Taigong Wang allegedly destroyed the fox spirit soul at the same time. Gallery Daji-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Category:Warriors Orochi Characters